


This Is My Boyfriend!

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, WOOOOOOO, how the sheriff finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: The first time Chris does it, he's not sure why. Well he is, but he doesn't want to admit to it. Stiles knows though, and doesn't judge. Chris is pretty sure he's in love.





	This Is My Boyfriend!

The first time Chris does it, he's not sure why. Well he _is_ , but he doesn't want to admit to it. Stiles knows though, and doesn't judge. Chris is pretty sure he's in love.

Stiles knows why it happened, can admit it, can understand it. They were at the coffee shop, on as much of a date as they could go on in Beacon Hills. Chris was answering an email on his phone behind him, standing maybe a little too close. It went bad after Stiles had given his order and the Barista had asked _‘does your dad want something?’_. It had honestly taken Stiles almost an entire minute to figure out what the hell she had been talking about, but Stiles was certain Chris had gotten it right away.

When they got back home Stiles spent 3 hours sitting in Chris' lap, showering him with kisses and reassurances of their love, drawing Chris out of the destructive nature of his own mind. Then Chris had spent almost an hour sucking dark bruises into Stiles neck until he was wearing a necklace of hickeys. Chris had tried to apologize until he shoved Chris’ hand into the front of his now sticky and wet pants and told him _‘that was the hottest fucking thing you've ever done’_.

Monday, two days later, he sent Chris a naked selfie, then another one from class where he was wearing one of Chris shirts, the neckline a little stretched where it showed a small section of his neck. You could only really see two hickeys, but if he leaned forward most were visible. And okay _damn_ , he looked like someone had tried to strangle him. The shirt was also way too big on him and hung loosely. Danny had given him the most knowing smirk that it made Stiles blush so hard he tripped. Seven minutes later, Stiles got a photo of Chris’ cum covered abdomen and had to leave class.

The day before he had spoken to his dad, told him he was dating someone a lot older, but had been for a long time and it was _good_ , and even with the age difference he was pretty sure it was a long-term sort of thing. Yes he was in high school, but he was legal (being held back twice suddenly was a good thing) and explained Chris a little. Let his dad know some of Chris’ insecurities. When John accused the older man of being disgusting, and dirty, and filthy Stiles told him how Chris thought that too, and it taken Stiles almost three months for Chris to even _admit_ they were dating, another two for a kiss, and then 4 more for sex. They've been dating for 13.

Stiles told his dad he didn't have to say anything, asked him not too, to calm down and really think. Monday, when his dad asked who Stiles told him. Also told him Chris had no idea he was even doing this, but that he loved this man enough to risk his family.

So here Stiles was, smiling like a fucking idiot Wednesday during lunch, staring at the text.

**_Dad: He better come for dinner tonight. You can bring Ally._ **

He was also crying a little and the pack was staring at him really strangely, but he threw up a sound barrier around himself and called Chris. The entire pack eyed him with suspicion, though Scott just looked hurt.

“Sweetheart?” Chris said in answer. Stiles shivered a little.

“Hey Babe, you're coming to dinner tonight!!” Stiles replied happily, sniffling a little.

“Is everything okay?” Chris asked with caution

“Yep! My dad wants to meet my boyfriend!” Stiles replied happily, “Oh and bring Ally, it'll be good to see how she accepts us.”

“Stiles, I’m not sure that's a good idea …” Chris said, voice calm

“Okay so, baby, I love you, you know I do. I love you _too_ much sometimes, and I told dad, he knows it's you, now you gotta put on your big boy pants and come meet him officially!!”

“I really don't think this is a good idea.” Stated Chris again. Ever the pessimist.

“Please, _daddy_ ?” Stiles asked again, voice going low and breathy in a way he _knew_ would work.

Stiles couldn't hear anything more than heavy breathing for a moment, then Chris eventually said, “Anything for you, Princess.”

Stiles beamed into the phone, yelling a string of thank yous and I love yous before having to hang up. He was _really_ happy he found out about their shared Daddy kink, and Chris was able to get into at after _a lot_ of convincing on Stiles part. He dropped the shields and cringed with the way his friends were staring at him. He was wearing another of Chris’ shirt, and even if he removed the scent it was obviously not his and his neck was clearly exposed this time, his marks still there just much lighter.

“Was that you're boyfriend?” Lydia asked, eyes sharp.

“Yep!” Stiles agreed, looking at the shook on his friends faces. Allison smiled into her food. “Hey Ally can you came over tonight?”

Allison looked up, and Stiles was trying to do their eye to eye silent convo thing they had been getting good at. They hung out _a lot_ now that he was dating her dad, and without Scott in the picture they had actually became really, really close. Like, Allison was his new Scott and Stiles was her new Lydia.

“Yeah, like it’s family dinner and my dad knows how _close_ we are, so he wants to meet you, _formally_.”

“Oh fuck man,” Ally said, looking at him with wide eyes as he nodded his head in excitement, “Count me the fuck in!”

The entire table was confused, Lydia looked deep in thought. They were used to it though, Allison and Stiles becoming thick and thieves this year, even closer than Allison and Lydia. Stiles was dating her dad, c’mon. They were always in the same apartment, sharing space, and had nearly all their classes together. They would do homework before Chris came home, then she would talk to them as Stiles made dinner then Chris and her did dishes. Then they would all cuddle up together and watch tv. Honestly Stiles sitting in her dad's lap should have been weird, but aside from the occasional chaste kiss they had never done anything other than be disgustingly cute and domestic together. She loved hearing her dad tell Stiles about his day, loved watching Stiles excitedly tell her father about his own. She also really liked that their apartment was now _‘warded_ _to the fucking gods!’_ and how they were that much safer. Magically protected from not only the supernatural but human threats too. Stiles magic was pretty awesome. Her favourite thing though, was watching Stiles press a kiss to the corner of her dad's mouth to get rid of his frown.

“This is so awesome!” Stiles yelled, doing their secret handshake over the table that was a mess of high giving, fist pumping and at one point they fake shot an arrow at each other than threw a spell at the other person. It was very fun. Ridiculously stupid, but fun.

“Uh All, we had plans?” Isaac says quietly from beside her, curling into himself a little.

Before Ally could say anything Stiles jumped in, “Fuck Isaac, my man, I'm so sorry! But I'm enchanting her bow to make it even _more_ kickass, and the spell is time sensitive and I have to do it tonight!”

“Oh.” Isaac said, looking between them.

“Yeah man, it's gonna give her arrows more accuracy AND force!! She'll be able to shoot straighter from further distances!” Stiles said excitedly, waving his hands around. He saw the question in Ally's eyes and nodded his head. This was something he was actually thinking of doing, after all.

“Yeah it's gonna be awesome!” Ally said, snuggling into her boyfriend on the cafeteria bench.

“It sounds like you'll be even more badass, however will I handle you now?” Isaac teased and he was fine now, falling back into his snarky self.

Stiles breathed out, happy with relief until Erica jumped in saying, “So Batman, tell Catwoman about your new partner in crime!”

Stiles tried to laugh it off, but knew he fell short, “He's older, so we've been keeping it on the down low. But we’re disgustingly in love.”

He was only blushing a little, but he went full red when Erica started petting his bruises “He seems a little wild. Sure he's good for you?”

Stiles sighed, already getting a little defensive, “This is the first time he's ever given me a hickey. Er, once he gave me on on my thigh, but that’s besides the point. He had a perfectly good reason to do so, and I had to spend three hours trying to smother his self doubt and pointless insecurities before hand.”

Erica hummed but didn't comment any further, so he returned to his food, trying to mentally prepare himself for dinner.

 --

The rest of his day went by fine and he was stupidly grinning the entire time he was at the grocery store. His magic was humming under his skin and he was a little nervous he was losing control when he reached for something and it floated into his hand. For the third time. He couldn’t really care, though.

He got home before his dad and started to cook. He was nervous but at least cooking gave him something to focus on. Ally was already there, having came over early to do some homework. It was calming and finally his magic began to chill out a little. He was still wearing Chris’ shirt when his father came home and didn’t really think about it until his dad pointedly looked to Stiles neck.

“Oh, uh, hey dad.” Stiles said, leaving the spoon to stir the sauce on its own. Ah, magic.

“I do not like that.” John said, arms crossed.

“It was his first time _ever_ doing something like that, and the barista thought he was my _dad_ and then I had to spend three hours convincing him I loved him and we were okay and he wasn’t a horrible person for being in love with me, and then things got a little out of hand, but I was totally in control and okay the entire time!” Stiles says in a breath, hoping his dad _wouldn’t_ hate his boyfriend now.

“I see.” John said, sighing because he had done the same thing to his wife. He had enjoyed marking her pale skin, and was pretty sure Chris would enjoy doing the same thing to his son. Nope, that’s where he drew the line of thinking, “So what’s for dinner?”

“Just spaghetti! Mom’s recipe,” Stiles said, adding the last sentence quietly. That’s when John realized how _much_ this man meant to his son. He was fucked, “He should be here soon by the way, told him 6 and it’s nearly then, so.”

At 10 to six there was a knock on the front door and Stiles jumped to get it, waving his hand at his dad to sit back down. When he opened the door it was like the breath was pulled from him and he staggered forward a step staring. Chris hair was gelled nicely, his beard trimmed low and shaped perfectly. He was wearing a deep green dress shirt buttoned up with the sleeves rolled to mid forearm. He was wearing really dark jeans that fit nicely and loafers, fucking loafers. Stiles was pretty sure he had just came in his pants, because Chris was always hot - especially naked - but _shit_ he looked good dressed up. Then he held up a bouquet of roses, a mixture of soft pink and white and Stiles _whimpered_ , because yeah they did little romantic gestures for each other all the time but this bouquet was _thick_ and would have been pretty costly.

“I like you in my clothes,” Chris breathed out, bringing a hand up to thumb along the collar, gently rubbing the bruises there, “I’ve missed you.”

Stiles didn’t answer, just stepping forward a placed a kiss to Chris’ jaw. Wrinkling his nose Stiles said, “I don’t like this. I like the full beard. How am I supposed to pet this?”

Chris just laughed as Stiles poked him in the chest, “It’ll grow back, Princess.”

“Good.” Stiles huffed, turning sharply on his heel before entering the house leaving Chris to follow, “Lock the door and shoes off!”

Chris followed in, walking behind Stiles and nervously glancing towards the living room. John was pointedly _not_ looking and Ally gave him two thumbs up. Great. He took the flowers out of the wrapper and placed them in the vase Stiles had set on the island before he was being kissed, softly, Stiles fitting against his chest. He hummed into it, wrapping his arms around the younger man and sighing when Stiles snuggled up to his chest. He breathed the boy in, placing a kiss to his forehead and squeezing him tightly.

“I’m not even sure which of us is more scared.” Chris said softly, rubbing a hand up and down Stiles back.

“Probably you,” Stiles teased before stepping back. Chris ducked as plates started flying around the room and full out left the kitchen when forks lifted into the air.

Chris had to take a breath before he entered the living room. Calming himself wasn’t really working to great right now, and he was deathly afraid he was going to be killed. He stood in the doorway for a moment before sitting next to Ally on the couch and taking her hand for comfort.

“So Chris,” John started and Chris tensed up, “You a baseball fan?”

“I can be,” Chris said, breathing out a little, “Stiles insists on watching reruns of the Mets games and it’s pretty hard to deny him of anything.” Chris shook his head and sighed. He knew Stiles had him wrapped around his long, delicate finger. Chris did not care one bit, “So I definitely watch it more now than I ever did before.”

John hums at that, and Chris really can’t tell if he’s pleased or not. Then John asks, “So what do you do for work?”

“I’m still in the arms trade business, though lately I’ve been more … picky about who I sell to,” _‘Not picky enough!’_ Stiles calls from the kitchen, “And have made sure that I no longer am selling to crazed hunters who follow no code. I also still hunt a little, but I mostly don’t leave Beacon Hills anymore,” _‘Damn right you don’t’_ “And I own a private security company. The CEO title was passed down to me after Gerard died. I really don’t do much. Occasionally sit in on meetings.”

“I see,” John says, “Are you still living over on Hill?”

“No,” Chris says with a wince, “We’re in the apartments on maple now.”

“Mhmm those are nice.”

“They’re good enough. It’s just me and Ally living there, so we don’t need a whole house, and an apartment is frankly more secure.”

They fell into a few moments of silence after that before John said, “So my son really loves you.”

“Yeah, seems so.”

“You don’t sound convinced?”

“Honestly John? I’m not. I still have no idea why he is with me. Hell, I know I don’t deserve him. But I will cherish him.” Chris answers, before a pouting Stiles drops into his lap.

“No mister. I love you because you’re worthy of it.” Stiles says, poking him in the chest after each word.

“And you intentions with my son?”

“ _Oh my god_ Dad!” Stiles whined, standing and pulling Chris with him, “ _No!_ None of that! Dinner is ready.”

When they made it into the kitchen Stiles smiled to himself. He sat beside Chris with Allison on the other side, so his father and Chris were across each other at the table.

“I don’t know how okay I am with this,” John starts sighing, “It’s going to take me a while. But I’m not going to try and stop it, or interfere with it. You two are going to face enough shit from the outside world and I can’t stop any of that, but you’ll always be safe here.

They eat in silence after that, but Stiles is grinning like an idiot the entire time because this is _way_ better than what he ever thought could happen. Later, when they’re sitting in the living room, John on the recliner, Stiles leaning again Chris and talking to Allison about her bow, it hits him.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Stiles breathes out with a little sob, “This is the most family I’ve ever had.” Chris pulls him closer and John huffs out a little laugh, not because it’s funny but because it’s so Stiles. Allison smiles and agrees, “We should tell Derek next.”

“Okay, dear.” Chris answers, kissing the boys forehead.

“Scott’s going to _freak_ out!” Allison says with a giggle and Stiles just scrunches up his nose.

At least his dad knows.

**Author's Note:**

> this is clearly one of my preferred ships! i wasn't huge on it to start, but lately, man, fuck has it been doing it for me!!  
> anyway, thanks for reading!!!!
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
